sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Campaign (mixtape)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = * Hip hop * R&B | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = * Allen Ritter * B Ham * Charlie Heat * CritaCal * D'Mile * D.R.U.G.S. * Darnell Got It * Dave Kuncio * DJ Mustard * DJ Spinz * Frank Dukes * HazeBanga * Hit-Boy * ISM * Jahaan Sweet * Mike Dean * Tish Hyman * Ty Dolla Sign | prev_title = Free TC | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = Beach House 3 | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} Campaign is a commercial mixtape by American recording artist Ty Dolla Sign. It was released on September 23, 2016, by Atlantic Records. The mixtape was supported by three singles: "Campaign", "No Justice" and "Zaddy". The mixtape is a recurring theme expressing the views of Ty Dolla Sign and his friends and family on the presidential campaigns of Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. Singles "Campaign" was released as the first single on July 11, 2016. The song features a guest appearance from American rapper Future, while the production was handled by D.R.U.G.S. Fittingly, the music video premiered the night before election day (November 7, 2016). "No Justice" was released as second single on July 21, 2016. The song features a guest appearance from American recording artist Big TC (who is Ty's younger brother, who is still incarcerated in prison), while the production was handled by D'Mile. "Zaddy" was released as the third single on August 25, 2016. The song was produced by Frank Dukes and Jahaan Sweet. The music video for "Zaddy" premiered on August 30, 2016. Promotional singles "3 Wayz" was released as the first promotional single on September 1, 2016. The song features a guest appearance from American rapper Travis Scott, while the production was handled by Hit-Boy, Mike Dean and Haze Banga. "Stealing" was released as the second promotional single on September 9, 2016. The song was written and produced by Tish Hyman and Dave Kuncio. Critical reception | MC = 71/100 | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1score = | rev2 = HotNewHipHop | rev2score = 75% | rev3 = Pitchfork | rev3score = 6.9/10 | rev4 = Pretty Much Amazing | rev4score = C– | rev5 = Spectrum Culture | rev5score = | rev6 = XXL | rev6score = 4/5 }} Campaign was met with generally positive reviews. At Metacritic, the mixtape received an average score of 71, based on four reviews. Album of the Year assessed the critical consensus as a 62 out of 100. Winston Cook-Wilson of Pitchfork said, "Campaign outpaces his recent efforts like $ign Language and Airplane Mode but, still, mostly just preserve Ty's musical bottom line." Jordan Sargent of Spin said, "Campaign—a mixtape in name that feels not quite like a mixtape but not exactly like an album, either—is at its best when it carries on that tradition of richness of sound as a virtue in and of itself." Scott Glaysher of XXL said, "Campaign may not exceed the musical brilliance of Free TC but it's a close runner-up." Mick Jacobs of Pretty Much Amazing said, "As a mixtape, I understand why Campaign sounds so derivative, but still I wish Griffin had pushed a bit further in terms of musical experimentation." Commercial performance Campaign debuted at number 28 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, with 14,000 album-equivalent units. Track listing | extra1 = D'Mile | length1 = 1:26 | title2 = $ | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:13 | title3 = Campaign | note3 = featuring Future | writer3 = | extra3 = D.R.U.G.S. | length3 = 3:57 | title4 = ??? (Where) | note4 = featuring Migos | writer4 = | extra4 = DJ Spinz | length4 = 4:26 | title5 = 3 Wayz | note5 = featuring Travis Scott | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:41 | title6 = Juice | writer6 = | extra6 = B Ham | length6 = 3:36 | title7 = Zaddy | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:43 | title8 = Hello | writer8 = | extra8 = Ritter | length8 = 3:46 | title9 = R&B | writer9 = | extra9 = Zaytoven | length9 = 2:49 | title10 = Stealing | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 2:42 | title11 = Clean | writer11 = Griffin, Jr. | extra11 = | length11 = 3:30 | title12 = My Song | note12 = featuring 24hrs | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 4:11 | title13 = Pu$$y | note13 = featuring Trey Songz and Wiz Khalifa | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 3:03 | title14 = No Justice | note14 = featuring Big TC | writer14 = | extra14 = D'Mile | length14 = 3:54 | title15 = Watching | note15 = featuring Meek Mill | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:15 | title16 = Campaign (Charlie Heat Remix) | note16 = featuring Future | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 4:00 }} Notes * "Zaddy" features additional vocals by Jay 305 * "My Song" features additional vocals by Future * "Hello" features additional outro vocals from YG Charts References Category:2016 mixtape albums Category:Ty Dolla Sign albums Category:Atlantic Records albums